


If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re trying to seduce me.

by omfg_otp



Series: Tumblr drabble prompts [14]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omfg_otp/pseuds/omfg_otp
Summary: Drabble Prompt: 'If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re trying to seduce me.'





	

 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re trying to seduce me.” Alex remarked, smirking at the blush rising in Magnus’ cheeks. 

“That’s not- I mean I wasn’t-”

“Don’t hurt yourself Sunshine,” She told him, turning towards the display in front of them that Magnus had been working on all afternoon. 

The forest in his room had been transformed into a romantic picnic date worthy of Freyja herself. He’d hung lanterns and fairy lights all around the trees, different colours filling the space with a warm glow. There was a large rug in the middle of the clearing, with all sorts of food set out ready for their date. Magnus had made a quick trip out to Boston to gather supplies, including a takeaway from Amir’s. Soft music played in the background, which Magnus hoped would add to the romantic atmosphere. 

“I love it.” Alex gave him a genuine smile, grabbing his hand in order to pull him towards the blanket. “You really went all out.”

“Yeah, well…” He ruffled the back of his hair with his free hand. “I wanted our first date to be special.”

“First?” She asked quizzically. “You mean you don’t count the time we went ice skating on the lake? Or the time we went to the zoo? Or the time I took you to my old pottery class? Or the time-”

“First  _official_  date.” Magnus interrupted before she could list off everything they’d ever done together. Alex laughed, flopping down on the rug and gesturing for him to sit next to her. “I’m counting this as our first because technically neither of us had asked the other out before now.”

“Yeah, and I beat you to the punch.” Alex replied smugly. 

“You usually do.” He rolled his eyes, but his tone was fond. Alex my have been the first one to ask him out, but there was one thing Magnus knew for certain: he was going to be the first to kiss her. 

At least he thought so, until she tackled him to the floor in the middle of dessert. 


End file.
